Ineffable
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Harusnya Ino bisa merayakan valentine bersama Kiba. Andai saja, pria itu tak disibukkan dengan praktikum farmasetika sialan itu/... Sayang, kau bagaikan nikotin Membuatku candu.../... I don't know since when but your smile makes my tired soul rest/ KibaIno


**Ineffable**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

pairing : Kiba/Ino

genre : Romance

.

.

Valentine harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Ino, tapi rasanya kali ini tidak. Jam kuliahnya memang berakhir dari 2 jam lalu, dan ya... sepertinya jurusan bahasa inggris yang ia ambil tidak benar-benar membuat otaknya kejang-kejang. Namun, pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan pada sang pacar dari berjam-jam lalu baru dibalas sekarang, bukankah itu mengesalkan?

'Oh, maaf Ino. Sepertinya aku tak bisa merayakan valentine bersamamu malam ini. Aku ada praktek farmasetika mendadak. Maaf ya :)'

Ah, sial. Ino merengut suntuk. Jurusan farmasi yang dipilih Kiba benar-benar menggagalkan segalanya. Coba pria itu tidak mengambil jurusan farmasi, bahasa misalnya, atau seni, mungkin mereka akan memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk berkencan. Sayangnya, semua itu hanya angan-angan kosong, karena keinginan kuat Kiba untuk menjadi seorang apoteker tidak bisa digagalkan dengan apapun.

Ino yang tengah kesal segera mematikan ponselnya. Tak ada lagi yang ingin ia hubungi, lagipula... masa ia akan merayakan valentine bersama Sakura dan Sasuke? Yang ada, ia malah menjadi obat nyamuk bagi mereka. Dan itu adalah hal paling konyol, ia tak ingin sekedar mencobanya.

.

.

"Mmm... kau tidak jadi pergi bersama Kiba ke kafe milik Sasori?" Sakura menyangga dagunya. Menatap si gadis pirang yang sejak tadi memasang wajah kesal.

"Tidak."

Haruno muda itu mengangguk, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu si Yamanaka itu berkoar-koar akan merayakan valentinnya dengan meriah, entah... meriah yang seperti apa. Katanya sih lebih meriah dari tahun lalu waktu mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA. "Ayolah... kau bisa merayakannya lain kali kan?" Ia berusaha membujuk.

"Tapi itu beda Sakura, beda. Valentine hanya sekali dalam setahun, kenapa Kiba tidak bisa mengerti." Ino semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal bergambar pikachunya.

"Ya Tuhan.. nona, seharusnya kau yang mengerti. Kiba tidak sedang bersenang-senang sendirian, dia tengah sibuk dengan prakteknya." Sakura mendecak, membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat si sahabat sembari tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah jam dinding. Takut jika ia akan melupakan waktu janjiannya dengan Sasuke.

"Tetap saja."

"Berhenti keras kepala Ino."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak merah karena berhenti bernapas beberapa saat lalu. Memutar bola matanya sebal pada Sakura. "Kau bisa mengataiku begitu karena kau tidak berada di posisiku, dan pacarmu bukanlah mahasiswa farmasi yang begitu membosankan dengan padatnya waktu kuliah, tugas dan praktek-prakteknya."

Haruno malah tertawa mendengar celoteh panjang lebar yang dilontarkan si pemilik kamar. "Ya... mungkin, tapi... kau pernah bilang, laki-laki dengan jas putih dan aroma obat jauh lebih keren. Sekarang kau pasti tahu resikonya."

"Menyebalkan kau Sakura." Dengan setengah gemas, Ino memukuli si sahabat dengan bantal empuknya. Membuat si gadis merah muda mengaduh dalam tawanya.

"Oh, hentikan Ino, hentikan!" Sakura bahkan sampai melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya merah karena tawa. "Oke, maafkan aku."

Ino mendengus. Tak menyahuti apapun.

"Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 5 sore, aku harus pulang, oke. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengajakku kencan ke taman kota."

Ino nyaris kembali melemparkan bantal ke arah Sakura. Namun, gadis Haruno itu buru-buru keluar sebelum bantal itu kembali menimpuknya. Jangan lupakan juga suara tawanya yang melengking memekakkan.

"Awas kau Sakura."

.

.

Oh, ayolah ini bukan ide bagus. Ia tidak seharusnya berkeliaran sendirian di malam valentine seperti ini. Ini memuakkan, harusnya ia bilang pada sang ibu bahwa kepalanya pusing, atau perutnya sakit, hingga membuatnya tak disuruh keluar menuju minimarket untuk membeli beberapa roti dan susu untuk sang ibu. Meskipun ini hanya ke minimarket, tapi jalanan entah kenapa sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak pasangan yang berlalu-lalang. Membuatnya ingin mengumpati mereka satu-persatu. Oh ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Yamanaka Ino? Ia tidak sedang PMS, tapi emosinya meletup-letup sejak siang tadi.

"Ini menyebalkan, semua menyebalkan." Ia bergumam frustasi. "Kiba menyebalkan, Sakura menyebalkan, bahkan ibu juga menyebalkan."

Harusnya ia bisa menikmati Valentine dengan makan malam romantis ala drama-drama korea. Atau jalan-jalan ke taman seperti yang dilakukan Sakura dan sasuke saat ini. Atau juga... pergi ke bioskop menonton film romantis seperti pasangan Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi... sepertinya hanya ia yang paling kosong dan tak mendapatkan hal romantis dari sang pacar di hari kasih sayang ini. Ah... yang benar saja.

Ia ingin berteriak marah. Tapi marah pada siapa? Berapa kalipun Kiba membatalkan janji kencannya karena tugas-tugas pemuda itu yang sebrek, ia selalu bisa memaafkan. Karena... ya, Kiba tampak sangat-sangat kelelahan. Oh, farmasi sialan.

Rasanya ia ingin memakan roti pesanan ibunya itu bulat-bulat, tak menyisakan apapun bahkan pembungkus plastiknya sekalipun. Karena malam ini, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak.

.

.

Baru pukul 9 malam, tapi Ino sudah bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya. Meskipun matanya tak mampu dipejamkan, tapi tubuhnya rasanya tak ingin bergerak lebih banyak lagi. Entah kenapa, emosinya hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"Sayang, ada telfon dari Sakura." Itu suara ibunya.

Dan kenapa Sakura malam-malam begini menelfon? Apakah gadis itu ingin memamerkan kencan romatisnya? Lalu mengejeknya karena hanya mendekam di rumah saja hingga lumutan? Ah, menyebalkan. "Biarkan saja bu, aku mengantuk."

"Ayolah sayang. Katanya dia berkali-kali menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Sepertinya ini sangat penting." Ibunya tak pernah merajuk seperti ini, apakah yang akan disampaikan Sakura memang sangat penting?

Dengan rasa terpaksa yang seolah menggantung di tiap sel tubuhnya, ia bergerak. Bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan kehangatan selimutnya yang nyaman. "Merepotkan saja."

Meski terus saja menggerutu, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar kamar.

"Sepertinya dia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Coba kau bicara padanya."

Ino hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah ibunya. Mendekati telfon rumah dan mengangkatnya. "Hallo."

"Ino, kau kemana saja... hiks... aku menelfonmu dan ponselmu tidak aktif." Diantara suaranya yang kacau, Sakura sepertinya tengah menangis.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mendadak ia panik. Sakura yang biasanya ceria, kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Dia tidak sedang mengelabuinya kan? Padahal ia kira, gadis merah muda itu akan menceritakan kencan menakjubkannya bersama si pujaan hati. Tapi kenapa sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Aku, aku... aku dan Sasuke... kami baru saja, mengalami kecelakaan. Aku bingung Ino... hiks... aku harus memberitahu siapa? Ayah dan ibu Sasuke sedang pergi ke Kyoto. Sementara... hiks... aku tak berani mengabari orang tuaku." Suara Sakura benar-benar menyedihkan, dan itu terdengar sungguh nyata, bukan bualan.

"Oke, oke. Sekarang tenanglah, kau dimana?"

"Aku di rumah sakit. Ku mohon cepat kemari Ino."

Tak ada alasan lain untuk mengelak. Ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Ini benar-benar malam valentine yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Harusnya kini ia tengah memakan cokelat valentinnya, atau memandangi bunga mawar pemberian sang pacar. Bukan malah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, dengan perasaan ketakutan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat, ia bisa menyaksikan Sakura yang menangis sendirian di sebuah bangku tunggu. Gadis itu begitu menyedihkan dengan wajah sembab dan mata merah penuh air mata. "Sakura..."

Si gadis merah muda segera merangkulnya tanpa aba-aba. Menangis makin kencang dan membasahi jaket yang ia kenakan. "Sasuke... Sasuke... dia terluka parah."

Ino tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Namun, melihat sebuah perban yang terbelit pada lengan kanan si sahabat, ia yakin bahwa kecelakaan itu tidak seringan yang ia bayangkan. "Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Dengan suara yang parau dan tangis yang tak mampu dihentikan, Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Tentang mobil baru Sasuke yang mereka kendarai, dan berakhir menabrak sebuah pohon tak bersalah di tepi jalan. Barangkali Sasuke mengemudikannya Terlampau cepat, dan lagi... masih amatiran dalam hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kau sudah menghubungi orang tuanya kan?" Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, berharap bisa memberikan ketenangan.

Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng, tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Karena tenggorokannya seperti disumpal sesuatu hingga tak mampu mrngeluarkan suara lain kecuali suara tangisan.

"Ya Tuhan... Sakura, beritahu mereka." Ino berujar panik, bagaimana si sahabat bisa tenang jika harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian. "Kabari orang tuamu juga, mereka berhak tahu."

Tetap saja, berapa kalipun si Yamanaka menegaskan bahwa memberikan kabar untuk keluarga adalah hal yang penting, Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Dan Ino gemas karenanya. Maka, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil ponsel Sakura. Awalnya ia mendapatkan perlawanan, seolah Sakura memang ingin menghadapi semuanya sendirian. "Mereka harus tahu." Dan setelah kata itu, Sakura benar-benar memberinya kesempatan untuk bertindak.

Ino menghubungi semua keluarga mereka. Berharap mereka cepat datang, dan mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, padahal ia tak tahu apakah semua memang akan baik-baik saja seperti perkiraannya.

Kira-kira menjelang tengah malam, ketika keluarga Sakura maupun Sasuke telah berkumpul di sana. Dan Ino merasa ia tak lagi diperlukan. Maka dengan kantuk yang menyerang matanya dengan telak, ia pamit pada semua yang ada di sana untuk pulang duluan. Lagipula besok ia ada kuliah pagi, akan buruk jadinya jika ia tak memiliki waktu istirahat untuk menenangkan otaknya yang kacau.

Malam yang buruk, benar-benar buruk. Dan ia tak berhenti merapalkannya hingga 265 kali selama perjalanan pulang menggunakan taksi.

.

.

Matanya baru saja terpejam beberapa menit lalu. Dan suara ketukan pelan di jendela kamarnya membuatnya was-was. Itu... bukan seorang pencuri kan? Atau... hantu yang tengah berkeliaran dan kebetulan tergerak untuk menggodanya. 'Oh tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir macam-macam Ino.' Napasnya mulai tak teratur, apalagi ketukan di jendela kayu itu malah semakin sering.

Ya Tuhan... ia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mengalami nasib sial di hari valentine bukanlah yang ia rencanakan, dan kenapa semua ini tidak berhenti hanya sampai si sahabat mengalami kecelakaan?

"Hei... Ino, ini aku... Kiba. Kau bisa bukakan jendelanya." Suara itu mendesis, seperti bisikan angin namun terasa begitu nyata.

Tapi... tunggu dulu, bukankah Kiba sedang melaksanakan pratikum farmasetika seperti yang dikatakannya tadi siang. Jangan-jangan...

"Ayolah Ino, di luar sangat dingin."

Ino menelan ludah, menatap jam dinding yang kini menunjuk pukul 1 malam. Jadi... apakah semua ini normal?

"Ino... aku sungguhan. Apa kau sudah benar-benar tidur?" Pemuda di luar yang mengaku sebagai Kiba berdehem. "Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Ino menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang luar biasa tak terkendali.

"Kiba..." gadis itu berucap pelan, berusaha memastikan. Tapi bagaimana jika... itu ternyata bukan Kiba.

"Ino, cepat buka jendelanya." Suara itu begitu menuntut.

"Itu benar kau kan? Kiba Inuzuka?" Ia menunggu jawaban dengan detak jantung yang seolah berdentum-dentum di dalam rongga dadanya.

"Tentu saja. Cepat buka jendelanya."

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa di ujung kepalanya, Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela. "Kiba..."

"Ya? Ini benar-benar aku."

Yang pertama kali Ino lihat bukanlah hantu yang menyerupai Kiba atau sosok pria menyeramkan dengan mata merah. Melainkan seorang anak muda dengan jas putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, rambut coklatnya acak-acakan, dan napas pria itu terdengar tak beraturan. Oke... itu deskripsi yang begitu mengerikan, dan oh, jangan lupakan soal bau obat yang menyengat, seolah Ino bisa mendeskripsikan betapa pahit aromanya.

"Kiba..." rahang Ino mengayun terbuka, pria di hadapannya itu tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Oke... aku belum sempat pulang ke rumah dan langsung kemari." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu merayakan valentine. Dan kau tahu sendiri alasannya."

Pelan, pria itu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang... mmm... aneh. Kiba menyeringai minta maaf. "Aku berkeliling mencari toko bunga, dan tak satu pun dari mereka masih buka di tengah malam seperti ini. Jadi... aku memetiknya di depan rumah Gaara." Ada ekspresi ragu, dan sorot matanya tak lepas dari wajah gadis di hadapannya yang tampak agak sayu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini pasti konyol sekali. Oke, aku memang bukan pria yang romantis seperti yang selalu kau harapakan. Aku tidak seperti Sasuke yang bisa membuat Sakura selalu tersenyum hanya dengan rayuan gombalnya, aku juga bukan Naruto yang bisa mengerti apapun yang diinginkan Hinata. Apalagi memiliki otak secemerlang Shikamaru yang bisa membantu Temari dalam melakukan banyak hal. Atau Neji yang keren dan membuat banyak orang terpana hanya dengan tatapan matanya..."

"Ssstt..." Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kiba, tersenyum diantara isakannya yang sejak tadi tertahan. Ia meraih mawar menyedihkan yang diulurkan Kiba padanya. "Seperti mawar ini, dia memang tidak sempurna karena tidak berasal dari toko bunga yang mewah. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat keindahannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Kiba tersenyum, menghela napas lega. "Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Menangkup pipi gadisnya untuk menghapus air matanya.

Sejenak, Ino mencium aroma mawar pemberian Kiba. Merasa menjadi orang paling tak beruntung ketika mengingat serentetan kejadian tak menyenangkan yang ia alami seharian ini. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba, menumpahkan segala beban yang menggantung di tiap inci hatinya. Dan menyelesaikannya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Apa praktikummu benar-benar sudah selesai?" Ino bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Hmm... ya. Aku merasa beruntung sekali Gaara mau mengantarku sampai depan rumahmu."

"Memang kemana motormu?" Ino mengernyit, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Takut jika tiba-tiba Gaara ada di sana dan tengah menguntit mereka.

"Bannya bocor di tengah jalan." Kiba mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa. Ya Tuhan, itu benar-benar mengesalkan, dan bagaimana pria itu malah menganggapnya sebagai lelucon?

Ino merasa prihatin. Kiba benar-benar berkorban untuk bisa merayakan valentine bersamanya, dan ia malah menyalahkan siapaun karena menganggap mereka tak mengerti soal apapun, kenyataannya, dirinyalah yang tak mengerti. "Kau besok ada kuliah pagi kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk, ada sejuta rasa lelah yang harusnya bisa Kiba jelaskan padanya. Tapi pemuda itu tak pernah mengeluh, selalu saja tampak begitu semangat padahal ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa disembunyikan. "Ya... sampai malam lagi. Maaf... selama masuk kuliah, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemanimu."

Ino mengangguk, berusaha mwngabaikan kenyataan itu. "Yah... tidak masalah Kiba, kau sedang berjuang mewujudkan mimpimu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mencegah, hanya..." ia mengerling pria di sampingnya yang menatapnya begitu lekat, seolah ada jutaan bintang di netranya yang tersebar menakjubkan. "Jangan telat makan, oke. Dan... minumlah vitamin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Kiba tertawa pelan, mengacak rambut Ino, dan membuat si empunya merengut kesal. "Pasti, oh ya. Aku... aku punya puisi untukmu. Kau mau dengar?"

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk bersemangat. "Tentu, tentu saja."

"Tapi jangan tertawa ya." Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya, merasakan gugup melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan tertawa." Karena dalam benaknya, ia bisa menyimpan memori indah ini ketika Sakura mulai mengungkit hari valentinnya suatu saat nanti.

"Oke... dengarkan..." Kiba menghela napas panjang.

"Sayang, kau bagaikan nikotin

Membuatku candu...

Lalu, mematikan tiap sarafku

Hingga tak mampu mencintai yang lain

Kau seperti Chlofeniramina Maleas

Membuatku tenang dan larut

Dalam mimpi indah...

Kadang, kau tak ubahnya menthol

Yang memyejukkan...

Menguarkan aroma segar

Yang buatku terlena...

Aromamu seharum Vetiverae Radix

Yang menggetarkan tiap sel dalam tubuhku

Wajahmu begitu manis

Semanis Sorbitol...

Hingga tak jemu ku melihatnya tiap waktu

Maka...

Kan ku bungkuskan cintaku padamu

Dalam kapsul, agar tak mudah melebur"

Kiba pikir, Ino akan tertawa mendengarnya menggumamkan sekumpulan kalimat-kalimat aneh tersebut.

Namun, diluar dugaan. Gadis itu malah langsung memeluknya ketika puisi mengerikannya benar-benar usai.

Pelukan Ino begitu singkat, tapi mampu membuat Kiba tertegun selama beberapa saat.

"Itu... itu luar biasa." Yamanaka muda itu mengusap air di ujung matanya. "Aku memang tidak paham apa itu sorbitol, varae radix atau apalah itu... tapi puisimu benar-benar keren." Rasanya Kiba mendadak menjadi lebih tampan dibanding biasanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya gemas, ingin menciumi wajahnya hingga tak tertinggal satu senti pun.

Si pemuda tertawa sengau. "Benarkah? Ya... baguslah jika kau suka."

Mungkin memang benar jika Kiba tidak segombal Sasuke, atau seperti Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru. Tapi... Kiba romantis dengan caranya sendiri, Ino bahkan jauh lebih menyukai sosok yang seperti ini.

"Kau sudah berapa hari menghafalkannya?"

"Apa?" Kiba mengernyit. "Sumpah Ino, aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang terlintas di otakku." Tawanya terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ino... kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Keduanya saling pandang, dan mendadak berhenti bicara.

"Oh, aku... aku sedang menonton drama yah. Masih belum bisa tidur." Mencoba mencari alasan apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul 2, dan kau masih belum tidur? Yang benar saja, Nak. Besok kau ada kuliah kan?"

"Ummm... ya ayah, aku akan segera tidur." Matanya kini mengarah tepat pada sepasang iris hazel di hadapannya. Berat sekali untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu. Padahal baru saja bisa bertemu setelah sama-sama sibuk, atau lebih tepatnya, Kiba yang terlampau sibuk. Tapi sudah harus berakhir lagi.

"Oke, aku akan pergi." Pemuda itu tersenyum, memaklumi. "Kau bisa tidur sekarang, aku tahu kau lelah dan butuh istirahat."

Ino mengangguk, tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Selamat tidur ya. Semoga mimpi indah." Inuzuka melambaikan tangannya pelan. Berjalan sedikit ke belakang, untuk memudahkan Ino menutup jendelanya.

"Kiba..."

"Ya?"

"Mmm... Do you know? I don't know since when, but your smile makes my tired soul rest."

Padahal ia yang berniat menggombali gadis itu malam ini, tapi ia yang malah kena gombalannya. Kiba tertawa, dan melihat Ino tersenyum lebih lebar. Hhh... syukurlah, rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana. "Ya sudah, cepatlah tidur. Nanti ayahmu marah."

Yamanaka muda itu mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu besok."

Dan jendela tersebut benar-benar tertutup.

Kiba melangkah pergi dengan kaki-kakinya yang seolah ingin lepas. Dan rasa lelah yang mengikis tiap tenaganya, membuatnya hampir tumbang. Namun, senyumnya tetap terkembang sempurna. Ya... apapunlah, demi Ino. Meskipun ia harus berlelah-lelah seperti ini, tapi rasanya tetap menyenangkan. Cinta... satu-satunya candu yang membuatnya bahagia.

 **END**

 **Aku ga bermaksud menistakan farmasi atau gimana :'(. awalnya lagi iseng aja baca gombalan anak farmasi. lalu muncullah ide untuk nulis fic ini.**

 **oke, oke aku tahu jika valentine udah terlewat jauh banget dari hari ini. tapi apa daya ketika ide baru muncul kemarin.**

 **dan mohon dimaklumi untuk typo yg bertebaran dan feel yg kurang terasa. sekian... makasih buat yg udah mau baca.**

 **review ya :)**


End file.
